


Your Flower That Bloomed in the Spring

by haikyuuwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically a tangled AU, M/M, Who even knows, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuwa/pseuds/haikyuuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi finds a lovely surprise after getting lost in the woods one afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Flower That Bloomed in the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late birthday fic for my best friend. Happy late birthday you big loser, I love you lots.

To Suga, there was nothing better in the world than the smells that could be created in the kitchen. Suga would spend his days in the kitchen only to retire by the fireplace in the evening to read and gain new knowledge in all subjects. On days when his mother would let him outside, he would tend to his garden that grew an array of fruits and vegetables.

Baking was another festivity that Suga loved to indulge in. His knack for creating new flavors and his endless sweet tooth made it impossible to keep him from the kitchen late at nights. From the time he was young, Suga had always had a fad for cooking. On days when his mother left him in the tower with nothing to do he had nothing else to occupy his time with.

Yes, Suga lived in a tower, a thirty-foot tower to be exact. He had no memories of ever living somewhere different or living with anyone different. From the time he was a young boy, it was always Suga, his mother and the lonely tower that caged him above the ground.

When Suga was younger he had asked his mother why they stayed in the tower so hidden in the woods and she told him, _“You were born with a beauty mark; that means you are going to be beautiful when you grow up. People will want to sell you for your beauty. We must stay here because it’s safe.”_

Suga didn’t understand what it meant to be sold, but he knew there was no point in questioning his mother. He had been punished many times for inquiring his mother’s choices to keep him locked away.

It had been twenty-four long years of living in the tower, but everyday felt normal. Suga always wondered what other people his age did in their free time, he wondered if other beautiful people were locked away so they wouldn’t be sold. He wondered if he’d ever be able to leave the tower or what he was to do once his mother passed.

Suga blew a strand of hair from his face with a puff of air, turning the page in his book as he studied up on Italian cuisine. The deep chorus of bells from the clock caught Suga’s attention as he looked up to the time.

Suga’s eyes went wide as he realized how much time had passed while he was reading. He shot up, knocking his book into the ground as he dashed to the small kitchen. When he pulled open the oven door a multitude of smells flourished and filled the room.

To Suga’s relief, the cake that was sitting in the oven was in top condition. He had worried that it had burned with how long it had stayed in the heat but it’s appearance told otherwise, a perfect golden-brown that looked spongy and sweet. Suga carefully removed the treat and set in on the counter to give it chance to cool and then went to digging through the cabinets to find the perfect tea to have with his dessert.

After deciding on a tea, Suga poured the leaves into a pot and filled it with water, setting it over the fire to boil. No cake was ever complete without tea, in his words.

In his small trance of tea and cakes, the loud crash that sounded from the front room caused to Suga’s body to jolt violently, his heart rate picking up far beyond what could be considered healthy and an uncomfortable chill shimmying down his spine.

_What on earth could that have been? If mother were home then she would just let herself in from the door. What if someone is breaking in to sell me? What if they’re going to kill me? Is someone breaking in?_ Suga’s mind reeled at a million miles an hour as his thought cluttered at the absolute worst possibilities.

Suga grabbed one of the knives that sat on the counter and held it behind his back as he made silent steps towards the front room, holding his breath as he moved. Suga used the wall as a screen to keep him hidden as he peeked slowly around the doorframe.

Standing by the large window was another person. The sight of them made Suga’s blood run cold and he felt like he might die right then and there. _Be strong, Sugawara._ Suga watched as the man – taller than Suga with broad shoulders and a strong looking posture – ran his hands over the carved woodwork and walls that were decorated with Suga’s paintings.

Less than half of his face was in view for Suga to see, but Suga marveled at what he could see. The man had short (but thick looking) dark hair; his skin was darker than Suga’s, and he had deep brown eyes. The stranger was nothing short of handsome and Suga couldn’t help but gape at his beauty.

The stranger’s eyes traced the walls, moving to the furniture and glancing over at Suga. His eyes danced back to the walls before his whole face turned to Suga with wide eyes. A small squeak escaped Suga as he turned and hid behind the wall; feeling like the wall was suddenly transparent.

Suga gripped the knife in his hand tighter before turning around the wall, bringing himself into full view. The stranger stared at him with wide eyes that made Suga’s body tremble. _He’s going to kill me. He’s going to kill me. He’s going to kill me._

Suga fought up the courage to speak to the stranger and maybe get some answers out of him. “W-Who are you?” Suga asked in a small and shaky voice.

The stranger’s eyebrows arched upwards at Suga’s voiced as his mouth fell open to reply. “Dai-” he brought a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat, “Daichi. My name’s Daichi Sawamura.” _Strong_. Strong and trustworthy, like a leader. “Who are you?”

“What are you doing here?” Suga blurted out, keeping his identity a secret from the stranger that entered his home. When the stranger kept Suga waiting too long for an answer, he asked again, “how did you find this place?”

The stranger blinked a few times, seeming shocked by the authority in Suga’s voice. “I was riding around the woods and decided to take a small walk. I got a bit lost and ran into this tower. I thought it was empty, I didn’t think anybody lived here.”

Suga stared deep into the stranger’s eyes, deciding if he was lying or not. His voice didn’t waver when he spoke and he held Suga’s gaze while he spoke, there was a chance what he was saying was the truth. “How did you manage to get in here?”

“The vines,” the stranger answered, “and the bricks are a bit uneven so they’re easy to grab onto.”

“What do you want with me?” Suga didn’t waste antime in questioning this stranger. Even though he could feel his knees clacking together he needed to remain calm and in control of the situation.

“Huh?” Uh, like I said, I thought the place was empty.” The man looked confused for a moment, “I can leave if you want me to . . .”

“No!” Suga blurted and then gasped at his own stupidity, biting down on his lip to keep any other words from slipping out. “Are you here to sell me?”

The man’s eyebrows furrowed downwards, “sell you? Why would I sell you?”

Suga felt stupid with the words that came from his mouth, “because I’m beautiful.”

The man laughed and Suga was completely entranced by the sound. His laugh was gorgeous, deep and booming, a genuine laugh that made his eyes squint tight in the corners, and it took Suga’s breath away.

As the man’s laughter dispersed from his lips he looked back to Suga, “so?” The drunken looking smile on his face caused Suga’s cheeks to flush pink. “What’s your name?”

Was it really okay for Suga to tell him his name? He looked like an honest person but there was no such thing as too cautious. “You’re really not going to sell me?”

The man stared Suga directly in the eyes and gave him a small and shy smile, “I swear.”

Suga took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. “Koushi. Koushi Sugawara.”

The man – Daichi’s eyes went wide and he actually looked _bashful._ “That’s a really pretty name.”

Suga’s heart hammered in his chest like a judge repeatedly slamming their gavel. “I made tea.” Suga voiced spilled from his mouth like a rushing river. “Ah- if you would like to stay.”

The lopsided grin and that nervous look on Daichi’s face were going to give Suga a heart attack, he was sure of it. “Sure. I’d like to stay.”

Suga nodded and led Daichi to the small kitchen where he set the table for two with cups and plates, pouring the tea and cutting the cake that had just come from the oven. He was nervous since nobody but his mother had eaten his food. What if it was gross or what if Daichi didn’t like it?

“This looks amazing!” Daichi’s eyes were wide with elation that only made Suga more nervous. “What is it?”

“Vanilla chamomile tea and apple crumble cake. Please, have as much as you’d like.” Suga sat himself across from Daichi and took a small sip of his tea as he watched Daichi take a mouthful of cake.

Daichi’s eyes were wide and shinning with the flavors that waltzed across his tongue. The moist flavor of the apples and the perfect texture of the cake were delectable. “This is amazing!” He said with his mouth still half full, making Suga chuckle. “You made this?”

Suga laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “Do you see anyone else in this tower?”

The extravagant smile fell from Daichi’s face and he looked slightly concerned. “Why are you in this tower?”

Setting his cup down and feeling a sudden rush melancholy, Suga decided it was okay if he shared this part of his life with Daichi. “My mother keeps me hidden away because I’m beautiful.” Daichi looked confused so Suga pointed to mark by his eye. “I have a beauty mark, which means I’m supposed to be beautiful. Mother says that people will want to sell me because of my beauty, so she keeps me hidden to protect me.”

Daichi’s full attention was focused towards Suga and he looked so concerned it caused a weird tightness in Suga’s chest. “How long have you stayed here?”

Suga shrugged, “as long as I can remember?” The two shared eye contact for a few moments more before Suga felt anxious in his seat. “So, what about you? Would you mind telling me about what it’s like not living in a tower?”

Daichi laughed and took another bite of his cake before telling Suga his tales of life. From what Daichi had said, his life sounded so extravagant. Daichi told Suga all about his friends, what he did for work and the places he had been and seen. Suga’s eyes sparkled when Daichi told him about the ocean and the mountains and about all the different people you can meet while traveling.

Approximately three hours and five slices of cake later, Daichi reluctantly had to bid his farewell to Suga. Suga had packed him the rest of the cake to share with his friends and gave him a small bag of tealeaves.

“Be safe, alright?” Suga smiled shyly as he helped Daichi store his new goods in his bag. “Share that with your friends, too. I think they might like it.”

Daichi slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled the strap tight across his chest. “I’m sure they will.” They stood and stared at each other for a moment, not wanting their time together to end. “I guess I should go . . .”

“Right.” Suga felt a sudden loneliness loom over him. He gently tugged at Daichi’s jacket, stopping him before he climbed back out the window. Daichi looked at him, waiting for him to speak. “Come back someday,” Suga whispered, not making eye contact.

Daichi offered a curt nod before swinging his legs over the ledge. “I will. I promise.”

Suga looked at him with eyes full of hope. “You swear?”

“I said I promised!” Daichi laughed as he began his climb down the tower.

Suga felt a new excitement run through him. _He’s going to come back. He **promised** to come back._ Suga was practically bouncing with joy, hoping that their next visit would be soon.

Once Daichi had safely made it to the trees that lined the perimeter of the tower’s land, he turned back and waved to Suga. Suga waved back with fervor as he watched him go.

Suga could only anxiously await his next visit.

* * *

 

Daichi came the next day. His loud entrance caught Suga’s attention easily and overjoyed him. Only one person would enter his tower through the window and cause a loud ruckus on their entrance.

Suga greeted Daichi with a wide smile. “Sawamura! You came back!”

Daichi looked thrown off at Suga’s greeting but turned it into a laugh. “Just Daichi is fine.”

Suga nodded but continued smiling nonetheless. _Why couldn’t he stop smiling?_ “I’m going to make bread soon if you wanted to help. Oh! Or if you’re hungry I can make lunch for the two of us,” Suga knew he was babbling but he didn’t even try to stop that words that tumbled off his tongue.

Daichi’s eyes seemed to light up at the mention of lunch as he began digging through is bag. “I actually brought you something,” he mumbled while digging, “my friend Akaashi is a pretty good cook, so I brought you something he made yesterday.”

Daichi handed Suga a brown bag that was wrapped tightly with string. Suga smiled gratefully and unwrapped it, pulling out the goods that were inside. Inside was what looked like a bloated pancake. Suga’s nose crinkled as he stared at the mysterious food that had been gifted to him.

“Uh,” Suga looked at Daichi puzzled, “what is it?”

“It’s called dorayaki. Try a bite, you might like it.”

Suga gave the food a suspicious look before taking a small bite off the edge. The pancake was soft and fluffy, like any pancake would be, but what was inside was what really triggered his taste buds.

The paste was sweet but yet it had an almost bitter kick to it. It was thick and pasty tasting and left a strange feeling in your mouth; the flavors worked so perfectly together--the treat was delectable.

Suga smiled and took another bite, larger this time, and smiled at Dachi. “It’s delicious!”

Daichi laughed and took the other one from the bag and took a bite for himself. “Akaashi makes the best dorayaki. His taiyaki is great, too.”

“Taiyaki,” Suga whispered to himself. He’d have to find a way to ask his mother about it. The two stood and ate their snacks; Suga savoring every bite and wishing there was more once he finished.

Daichi glanced down at Suga with a small smile tugging at his lips, “so . . . bread?”

Suga looked at him and nodded, remembering where he had left off. “Yes. Would you like help?” Daichi nodded and followed Suga to the kitchen. The kitchen looked as if Suga was already preparing to bake before Daichi had arriaved. The counter was covered with flour and a large bowl with a messy spoon next to it.

“It’s messy,” Suga laughed and handed Daichi an apron that was decorated in streaks of white powder and handprints. Suga tied a smaller, pink apron around his waist. Daichi followed suit, careful not to tie his apron too tight.

Suga reached his hands into a large jar of flour and pulled out a handful before rubbing it graciously onto his hands like it was a cream. He smiled at Daichi and nodded for him to come closer, “hold out your hands.” Daichi did as he was instructed and watched as Suga carefully began to rub flour onto his hands, turning his hands from their normal tan color to a ghostly white.

“Let me finish stirring this batch and then you can knead the dough, okay?”

Daichi didn’t have much of an idea of what Suga was talking about so he just nodded his head, hoping that he could be helpful and not mess anything up.

Suga stirred the batter vigorously until it began to take a more solid form in the bowl. Suga looked so deep and fixated in his work Daichi couldn’t help but stare at the way his brows furrowed just slightly. Suga’s profile was beautiful to look at; the way his nose sloped to a perfectly round shape at the bottom, the way his hair was tucked just slightly behind his ear and especially the gorgeous beauty mark that lay just below his left eye.

Suga peeked past his bangs to glance at Daichi and felt his heart stammer when Daichi was already staring intently at him. Suga smiled humbly at Daichi and felt his cheeks take on a pink hue.

Dumping the dough onto the counter in front of Daichi, Suga looked pleased with his work. “Do you know how to knead?” Daichi pursed his lips and shook his head, making Suga laugh. “Just work the dough until it’s the proper consistency.”

Suga’s instructions had been beneficial, but unhelpful. What was the proper consistency of bread dough? Figuring he should at least try, Daichi started rolling the dough in his hands. It was sticky and felt weird on his hands. He pressed hard with the heels of his hands, flattening it out before rolling it into a ball again.

Suga had been preparing another batch, cracking eggs and measuring flour when he looked over at the monstrosity that was Daichi’s culinary skills. A loud snort came from Suga and he couldn’t help the laughter that followed. Daichi would normally be offended but he could accept the embarrassment when Suga looked _so cute_ the way his eyes scrunched up and his smile was even brighter than usual. His laughter was such a delightful sound, warm and bubbly, small hiccups of giggles here and there.

Suga wiped the small tear that had tried to slip from his eye before shaking his head at Daichi. “Let me help you.” Suga dusted his hands with more flower before stepping close to Daichi, their bodies pressed flush against each other. Daichi didn’t step away from the touch, instead he pressed into it even more.

Suga placed his hands on the dough along Daichi’s, “To start, you want to stretch the dough,” Suga’s voice was nothing but an angelic whisper as he directed Daichi. “Make you sure you move the dough so you can get all of it.”

And Daichi _wished_ he could focus but he was so focused on how soft Suga’s hands were against his own and how he smelled like warmth and roses and everything good in the world. How Suga was warm pressed against him and how Suga was just _so beautiful_.

“Do you understand?” Suga looked up at Daichi, obviously waiting for him to reply. _Had he been talking this whole time?_ Daichi missed all of the instructions. Now Suga was going to have awful bread and it was his entire fault. “Daichi?”

Daichi shook his head honestly, “I don’t understand at all.”

Suga sighed and chuckled softly. “Well, maybe we can work together then. How does that sound?”

Daichi tried not to seem too overjoyed by Suga’s suggestion. “Sure, we can do that.”

_Was Suga blushing? And did Suga step even closer?_ Daichi’s thoughts whirled around in his head as Suga continued holding onto his hands, working them through the dough all while he hummed a small tune Daichi had never heard before. But that didn’t matter because _holy cow_ Suga’s voice was gorgeous and Daichi was pretty sure he had landed himself right in a fairy tale.

When they finished with the dough Suga took it upon himself to shape them and place them in the oven. They cleaned up the kitchen (most of the flour ending up on Daichi, much to his dismay) and they settled down with a cup of tea while the bread baked.

Setting down his now empty cup, Daichi looked up at Suga whose eyes were closed while he sipped off his cup. “What do you do when you’re alone?”

Suga’s peeked at Daichi over the rim of his cup before setting it down with a gentle _clink_. He sighed and gave Daichi a small smile. “I usually cook or bake, or I read.”

“What do you read?”

At that question, Suga’s eye lit up. His smile was wider than before and he seemed very interested in this topic. “Would you like to see my library?”

_A library? There was a library in this small tower?_ Daichi nodded nonetheless, smiling at Suga’s excitement. Suga stood quicly, his chair screeching against the floor as he grabbed Daichi’s wrist tightly and ran him up a small staircase.

They entered a bedroom, what seemed to be Suga’s bedroom. The walls were a wine purple and the bed was draped with dark red blankets. There was a large, dark wooden desk covered in papers and the west wall was covered in shelves that harbored book after book after book. It was the biggest collection of books Daichi had ever seen before. Thick books, tall books, books that looked old and books that looked new.

Suga walked forward with that same smile still resting on his face. He ran his hand along the binding of the books and looked back to Daichi, his smile widening. “I think I’ve read each one at least twice.” Daichi’s jaw dropped and Suga just chuckled before stepping to the desk and dug around, pulling up a small, green book. “This one is my favorite,” he said and handed Daichi the book.

_A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ the cover read. Daichi flipped through the first few pages before holding the book out for Suga to reclaim but his raised eyebrow told Daichi he had misread his intentions.

“You can hold onto it,” Suga began, “read it. You might enjoy it.”

Daichi bit his lip and gave Suga a hesitant grin. “I can’t read.”

Suga looked like Daichi had dropped a bomb on his entire life; helooked so offened like he was taking the matter entirely personal. Daichi laughed awkwardly under Suga’s insulted stare.

“You can’t read?” He repeated as if he hadn’t heard Daichi properly the first time. Daichi nodded his head, which caused Suga to sigh dramatically. “Daichi, I can’t believe this!” Suga looked truly disturbed by Daichi’s confession. “You don’t read any books?”

Daichi shook his head. “I grew up working on my parents farm and now I hunt for a living.”

Suga walked towards Daichi and set his hands assertively on his shoulders, shaking him slightly. “Let me teach you to read and write.”

“You really don’t have to-”

“I want to!” Suga yelled, making it clear there wasn’t much room for Daichi to argue. “Please?”

Daichi just smiled at Suga’s pleading face, unable to resist. “Okay.” Suga’s face lit up with elation as he took in an excited gasp. “Please teach me how to read.”

“And write!” Suga cherred. He bounced away from Daichi and started rummaging through the shelves. He dug around until he finally pulled out a book and smiled over at Daichi. “Let’s get started then.”

Suga set them up a small spot on the floor with paper, a quill and inkbottle and the book he had grabbed. “So,” Suga plopped down on his stomach with is legs kicking in the air, “do you know hiragana?”

“Just a few,” Daichi admitted sadly, sitting next to Suga with crossed legs. “I know how to write my name.”

Suga sighed, realizing he had taken on a much larger project than he had expected--but he was determined. “We’ll start with hiragana then.” Suga dipped the quill into the ink and began drawing letters on the paper. “Copy what I’m writing,” he instructed.

Daichi was unsure of how to properly hold the writing utensil so he did his best to mimic Suga. He did his best to make his lines look as clean and neat as Suga’s, but his writing came out awkward and slovenly.

They kept at it for quite a while; Suga making sure Daichi understood which ones made which sound and making sure he was writing them properly. “This book,” Suga said while stuffing the book and papers into Daichi’s bag for him to study, “it’s a children’s book. You should be able to figure some of it out.”

Daichi was munching on some of the bread that had just come fresh from the oven since he had managed to beg Suga for a slice. He nodded at took a sip from the glass of water Suga had poured him. “How did you learn?”

“My mother taught me.” Suga said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “She taught me a lot of things when I was younger.”

“Must’ve been fun.” Daichi smiled at Suga but quickly dropped it when he saw how Suga’s eyebrows were drawn together.

He looked at Daichi and shrugged. “It’s always fun to learn, but mother was a very strict teacher.” Daichi noted the way Suga’s voice dropped and his eyes fell, his whole body showing the heartache he was feeling. “She said because I was beautiful I should be smart as well. Once I was old enough to not need her help as much I had to study by myself.”

Suga had started to hold his arms around himself tightly, his face looking truly hurt. “I’ve been studying for a long as I can remember. It’s how I’ve spent my days.” Suga gave a humorless laugh and looked up at Daichi. “I guess I just got used to it.”

Daichi wanted to reach out and pull Suga tight into his arms but he figured that would be inappropriate considering the circumstances. Suga had spent his whole life deprived of any human interaction other than with his mother and it had obviously taking a toll on him mentally.

Suga let out a sharp breath and looked at Daichi with a new look, something Daichi couldn’t read. Suga cracked the best smile he could; it looked almost painful. “I suppose you should be heading out then.”

Daichi wished he could say he could stay, that he _wanted_ to stay but he didn’t want to invade. And he also didn’t know when Suga’s mother would be back. Instead he just nodded solemnly, whispering a small “yeah,” and collecting his bag.

Suga walked with him to window to see him off and he watched Daichi fasten his bag in place for his climb down. The sudden shift in Suga’s mood made Daichi wonder what exactly his mother was like and how she treated him.

“Um,” Suga’s almost silent whisper pulled Daichi from his thought as Suga placed an unsure hand to Daichi’s arm, pinching the fabric tightly in his fingers. “You’ll come back, right?”

Daichi couldn’t help but smile, a warm smile that he didn’t wear often. He placed a gentle hand over Suga’s and waiting for Suga’s gaze to meet his. “Can I come again tomorrow?”

Suga’s eyes filled with faith in Daichi’s words as he nodded. “Please! Please come again tomorrow.”

“Good.” Daichi swung his legs over the ledge of the window and turned back to Suga for his final goodbye. He froze when his face was only inches from Suga’s, his breath catching in his throat and an uncomfortable heat moving across his face.

Suga set a soft and timid hand on Daichi’s jaw before leaning in ever so slowly and placing a tender kiss on Daichi’s cheek. Daichi felt warm all over and when Suga’s eyes finally met again, Suga looked desperate. _Please don’t leave me alone._

Daichi leaned in for himself and pressed a rough kiss to Suga’s forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Suga nodded, a shy smile on his face as he watched to make sure Daichi descended the side of the tower safely. Daichi waved to Suga before he walked through the line of trees and watched Suga wave back, enclosed by the frame of the window, his only view to the world outside.

As Daichi walked through the forest back to town he wished that Suga were at his side, smiling and laughing at everything the forest had to offer.

* * *

 

Daichi walked into the tavern that was so familiar to him, heading to the table that sat in the back corner. The tavern was dimly lit and drunks sat all around, sipping on fine beers and enjoying themselves.

Bokuto, who sat waiting for Daichi hooted towards him. Kuroo turned in his seat and smirked. “Sawamura, didn’t think we’d be seeing you this evening.”

“I always come here,” Daichi said as he sat next to Bokuto who was still staring at him with wide and expecting eyes. “What?”

“Did you go see your friend today? Did they give you more food? Are you going to share again?”

Daichi laughed at Bokuto’s enthusiasm for Suga’s food, he’d have to tell Suga about it tomorrow. “No, Suga and I-” Daichi snapped his mouth shut when he accidentally spilled Suga’s identity.

“Suga,” Kuroo repeated, a playful glint in his eyes. “So that’s his name?”

“I never said he was a guy.”

“You just did.” Kuroo laughed. “Is that where you’ve been these past two days?”

_Two days? Had it only been two days?_ It felt like Daichi had known Suga so much longer than that, like they had known each other for such a long time.

“Where’s this friend of yours live?” Kuroo questioned, obviously itching to get the answers he wanted.

“I can’t say,” Daichi mumbled.

“Why not?” Bokuto whined, laying his chin sadly on the table. “I want to eat more of his cakes.” Bokuto looked up at Daichi wit his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Daichi smothered Bokuto’s face with his hand, making him laugh. 

“Where are Akaashi and Kenma?” Daichi decided to ask, hoping to move the attention elsewhere.

Bokuto’s head shot off the table, ready to answer. “They’re out shopping for supplies.” That makes sense. Without Akaashi most of the townspeople would be dead or dying. He was the doctor of the town and took great responsibility in keeping everyone healthy.

“Do you like him?” Kuroo asked. Daichi didn’t even need him to elaborate on the subject, Daichi knew exactly who and what he was talking about.

Daichi shot Kuroo a death glare before answering, “no. I consider him a friend, though.”

“Tell us about him then, dude!” Bokuto hollered from next to him. “I just learned the guy’s name and you’ve spent the last two days with him.”

Daichi sighed; feeling conflicted. He _wanted_ to tell his fiends about Suga, heck, he wanted his friends to _meet_ Suga. But was it really his place to tell about Suga? It seemed like nobody knew of Suga’s existence and it sounded like his mother intended to keep it that way. 

“Hey, it’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it.” Kuroo finally said, slouching down in his chair and taking a swig of his bottle. “It won’t break my heart.”

“It’s just,” Daichi groaned, “he’s has ‘different’ living conditions. I don’t know if I’m really allowed to talk much about it.”

“What’s so different about it?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him.

Daichi let out a long and heavy exhale, letting his forehead smack the table. “I don’t know.” His voice muffled from the tabletop making both Bokuto and Kuroo lean in to hear him.

“Come again?” Bokuto asked while poking at Daichi’s cheek.

Daichi rolled his head to look at Bokuto. “I’m going back tomorrow, let me talk to him then.”

Bokuto and Kuroo nodded, both seeming to accept that answer. Daichi sat up, resting his arms on the table. “So, what’s on the house today, Bokuto?”

Bokuto smiled and puffed out his chest in that bold way he always did. “Well Sawamura, I’m glad you asked!”

* * *

 

Suga was busy dressing himself and buttoning his long cape around his neck when a figure danced into his doorway, only catching sight of them through the mirror.

“Koushi, darling!” The voice sang as he turned and smiled widely at his mother. “Are we going to garden today?”

Suga’s stomach flittered with joy. He’d get to go outside for a while! And even better, he’d get to garden! “May we?”

Suga’s mother stepped forward, smoothing her hands over Suga’s clothes and wrapping his scarf snuggly around his neck. “It’s still only just the start of spring, you don’t want to get cold.”

“Yes, mother.” Suga smiled at her when she sent him a large grin.

“Let me get dressed and then we can head outside.” Suga’s mother headed towards his door before stopping and turning her head to speak over her shoulder, “you know, all the snow has finally melted, it’ll be easier for the hunters to come out here.”

The room suddenly felt much colder than it actually was. _Did she know something?_ Daichi had mentioned that he was a hunter; and said that he only found the tower by chance. Suga swallowed the thick lump that formed in his throat before answering, “I’ll be sure to keep my wits about me then.”

“Good.” Her tone was bitter and it sent goose bumps over Suga’s skin.

As a form of distraction while he waited for his mother to finish getting ready, Suga searched around his room for a pair of mittens he had knitted last winter. He was proud of himself that he had finally learned to sew and ended up making lots of things.

Once Suga found them tucked away in one of his drawers he slid them over his hands and went to meet his mother in the kitchen. When she appeared from her bedroom her dark hair was tied back under the hood of her cape and her thick scarf almost covered her mouth.

It had always interested Suga that he didn’t look much like his mother. Her dark hair was contrast to his light-grey hair, her face was thin and long, her eyes were large like Suga’s but his brown color didn’t match her green.

She grinned when she held up the keys to the door; the keys Suga wished to hold in his hands just once. The keys that kept him more locked away than the actual bricks of the tower.

Suga followed his mother as she unlocked the door than led to the tower before descending down the long spiral of stairs. At the bottom she unlocked the second door and the rush of the crisp air made Suga’s heart dance.

He waited patiently for his mother to lead them to the garden area before he would be allowed free; like an animal loose from their short, tight leash. Suga’s stomach seemed to be doing flips of joy when he saw all the buds sticking up from the dirt, his tulips looking in top condition.

“I’ll start over here,” Suga said, pointing to the area where his flowers grew. Suga’s mother nodded, before turning to the vegetables. Suga was giddy enough to be outside, but even more excited that he would be on his own.

He tendered to his flowers carefully, making sure to dust any last bits of frost that may remain off of them. This winter had been mild and the spring sun had been warming up the earth at a more rapid pace than usual.

Suga became so focused on his work he didn’t even hear the whisper yelling of his name until a small pebble bounced off the top of his head. He looked up in the offending direction, insulted that something would interrupt his gardening. 

When he saw the figure that was standing near, using a tree as a shield, Suga’s jaw fell slack. Daichi offered him a small, friendly wave. “Hey, Suga,” he began as he stepped from around his protective tree.

Suga knew he couldn’t yell at Daichi in fear that his mother would hear; instead, Suga tore off one his gloves, balled it up and hurled it at Daichi with as much force as he could manage. “Don’t. Move.” Suga hissed at him, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

Daichi looked confused by Suga’s sudden attitude change towards him but Suga couldn’t be bothered with that now. Suga looked over his shoulder, desperately praying that his mother hadn’t been watching. Her back remained turned as she tended to her part of the garden.

“Mother,” Suga called, hoping Daichi would instantly pick up on the situation. “There’s some pretty flowers over behind the trees, may I go look?”

Suga had never been allowed past the trees, that was a set rule. He bit his tongue, knowing he was asking a lot but still hoping he could have his way. Suga’s mother turned her head to side, still focused on her work, “not too far.”

_Did she really just say yes to him going past the trees?_ Suga let out a shocked breath before smiling. “Thank you, I’ll only be a moment.”

Once past the tree line, Suga grabbed Daichi’s wrist and walked them behind a large shrub before sitting on his knees, dragging Daichi onto the ground with him. “What if she had seen you?” Suga seethed at Daichi.

Daichi just smiled that beautiful smile of his and opened his bag, pulling out a bouquet of flowers. “I brought you these.”

Suga felt like his whole body was going to burst with how excited he was. They were purple primroses, one of Suga’s favorite flowers. _Had he told Daichi that?_ Suga reached out slowly, taking the bouquet with gentle hands. “They’re beautiful,” he whispered in awe.

“My friend Kenma recommended them,” Daichi explained, his cheeks flushed a light red. “Because you bloomed into my life at the start of spring.” Daichi looked embarrassed as he scratched at the back of his neck.

Suga stared at Daichi with wide eyes, completely entranced by what Daichi had told him. Suga knew that a primrose meant young love in the language of flowers, but did Daichi know that too? Did his friend Kenma know that? Suga was rendered completely speechless as he gaped at Daichi.

The small storm of giggles that came from Suga couldn’t be helped, as he felt warm all over, his cheeks and nose feeling especially rosy. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you, Daichi. I love them.”

“They mean love,” Daichi blurted, “or, something like that. I think.” The last part was an incoherent grumble but Suga couldn’t help the smile on his face.

Suga plucked one of the flowers from the bouquet before handing the rest back to Daichi. “I can only keep one with me for now, but bring the rest next time and I’ll hide them in my room.”

Daichi nodded, understanding the circumstances. Understanding why Suga wouldn’t be able to leave them on display in the kitchen and smile at them all day long. They sat, smiling at each other with the flowers between them for a solid minute and Suga couldn’t help but think how hopelessly he had fallen in love with Daichi. Suga wasn’t sure what love was, but from what he knew from the books he had read, he was more than in love with Daichi.

“Koushi!” A shrill voice rang through the air that filled Suga with panic. “Koushi, are you done yet?”

“Just a moment, mother!” Suga called back to her, searching the forest floor for something that he could take back in Daichi’s place. He couldn’t go back empty handed, and the primrose that was tucked safely in his shirt pocket wouldn’t cut it.

“Suga,” Suga looked up at the sound of his name and then twisted his eyebrows together.

“Suga?”

“Oh, sorry!” Daichi’s face went completely red, as he looked tense. “Sugawara just sounded too serious.”

Suga smiled at the nickname that had been given to him. “I like it,” he whispered to Daichi. “Ah!” Suga reached past Daichi to grab a handful of the Carolina Jessamine that were sprouting from the ground.

Suga stood, holding the flowers tightly in his hand. “Tomorrow morning my mother leaves for the ocean. It usually takes her three days, come tomorrow.”

Daichi stood as took Suga’s hand in his. “I promise I will.”

Suga smiled and nodded. “I’ll await your arrival.” Before hurrying off, Suga placed a kiss to Daichi’s cheek. Daichi’s skin was warm against Suga’s cold lips and it made him smile even wider. “I’m coming, mother!” Suga yeled before running back to the garden to show his mother what he had found.

“Koushi, those are beautiful!” She smiled and took the flowers him. “Help me with this will you?”

Suga looked back to the forest and smiled when he saw Daichi waving him a goodbye. Suga kneeled down next to his mother, and gave her a bright smile. “What do you need help with?”

* * *

 

Making sure his mother was packed for her trips to the ocean was always stressful. She left for the ocean about once a month to gather things that she otherwise wasn’t able to obtain in the near markets. With how far the ocean was from their tower in forest, her trips always lasted more than a day.

It was Suga’s job to make a list of anything that they would need from the ocean markets and to also list anything that he may want. Suga jotted down on his lists _vanilla_ and _paintbrushes_.

Suga helped his mother pack a large enough bag so she wouldn’t run out of supplies on her trip, making her extra food to accompany her on the long journey. Suga wished he could see the ocean with her one day but he also knew it would never happen.

He stood with is mother and she double-checked over everything, making sure she wasn’t forgetting anything before her long journey.

“How long will you be?” Suga asked in a small voice.

She looked up from lacing her boots and gave her son a reassuring smile. “I should be back in less than a week. No less than three days.”

Suga couldn’t help the ecstatic feeling that began to unwind inside of him. At least three days alone. And not even completely alone this time! Daichi had promised to come!

Suga’s mother stood, taking her bag from Suga. “Will you be alright staying here alone?”

_Where else am I supposed to go?_ The snide comment struck through Suga’s head without a moment of hesitation. “I always am.” He smiled at his mother’s worried face.

She sighed before wrapping her son in a tight hug. “I’ll double check to be sure the doors are locked up tight.”

Suga nodded, stepping out of his mother’s embrace. “I’ll be sure to lock up the window.”

Suga’s mother smiled. This ritual felt old and familiar. But no matter how many times they went through with it, it always sparked something inside of Suga that told him awful things.

_She doesn’t care about you. You’ll be alone forever. You’ll probably be forced to die in this tower. You’ll never get out. **You hate her.**_

Suga smiled past all the pessimistic thoughts that swarmed his mind like a million buzzing bees. He held out his mother’s coat to her as she took it to slide on and gave him one last hug.

“Please be safe,” she whispered in his ear while they were brought close together.

“Come home in one piece.” Suga told her back, a synonym to what he usually told her.

She finally willed herself to pull away, opening the first door of the tower and giving her son one last smile before the door was closed and the heavy locks could be heard securing into place on the other side.

Suga let out a long and heavy sigh. Now that the worst part was over with, it could only get better from here. A large grin split Suga’s face as excitement took over his feelings. _Daichi will be here anytime._

Suga had to prepare. Clean up, make food for the two of them to enjoy, clean himself up and change into nicer clothes. He’d be busy until Daichi showed, whenever that was to happen.

Without any hesitation, Suga went to work, sweeping, mopping, polishing up, doing laundry, dusting and changing his clothes. Suga ended up collapsed in an exhausted heap in a chair. He peeked at the clock; only two hours had passed since his mother’s departure.

Suga groaned and set his head on the table, cushioning himself with his arms. It wouldn’t hurt if Suga rested his eyes for a few moments, would it? Daichi was probably still busy with his day and wouldn’t arrive for a few more hours. Suga gave in, letting his eyelids fall shut and evening out his breaths.

He wouldn’t sleep long, just long enough that he would have his energy back by the time Daichi arrived.

Suga doesn’t remember dreaming. He can only remember the darkness that sat behind his eyes when they were closed. He doesn’t remember hearing the sound of footsteps in the kitchen, or the feeling of being picked up. And he _defiantly_ doesn’t remember the feeling of being placed onto a better sleeping surface.

Suga only realizes this when his eyes open, revealing his bedroom instead of the kitchen table. He blinks a few times, lifting his head to fully observe his surroundings. Sitting against the edge of the bed was a familiar figure and Suga had no chance in stopping the feeling that erupted inside of his belly.

Pushing the covers down, Suga lazily crawled to end of the bed and plopped down on his stomach, the old mattress making a “ _whoomph_ ” noise. Daichi looked up from the book that was resting in his lap and smiled at Suga’s sleepy face.

“Good morning, princess.” Daichi laughed at Suga who groaned in response.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Suga whined while sliding off the bed to sit next to Daichi, leaning his head onto the other man’s shoulder. Daichi embraced the touch and wrapped an arm around Suga’s back, allowing his hand to rest on Suga’s hip. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.” Daichi replied. “Oh, my friend Bokuto was really disappointed when I didn’t go back with any food the other day. I think he really liked your cake.”

Suga smiled, having to bite his lip from his smile going too wide. “I’m flattered.”

Daichi sighed. “I wish you could meet them; they’d all love you.” Suga felt an odd mix of emotions. He was honored that he was even worth mentioning to Daichi’s friends, but sad that he’d probably never get the chance to meet any of them. “Anyways,” Daichi cut off the thick feeling in the room, “shall we eat?”

Suga nodded, moving to stand. He turned and took Daichi’s hands, helping to pull him from his spot on the ground. “I made some bread earlier, and mother bought fresh vegetables the other day.” Suga hummed while thinking of things to make. “Do you want to make a stew?”

Daichi smiled, using their joined hands to pull Suga close and drop a kiss on the top of Suga’s head. “Anything sounds good.”

_This man is going to kill me_ Suga thought as him and Daichi walked to the kitchen. Suga began opening cupboards and grabbing out what he’d need to cook. “Would you mind lighting the-” Suga froze mid question when he turned and saw that Daichi had suddenly disappeared.

Suga glanced around, beginning to fell scared. Had Daichi purposefully snuck away silently? _Where’d he go? Why’d he run away?_ Suga’s chest felt tight as he took in a sharp breath, eyes chasing around the room for Daichi.

Daichi appeared again as quickly as he had disappeared and the large smile on his face slowly allowed Suga to relax. “Sorry!” Daichi smiled as he handed Suga the bouquet of flowers from the previous day. “They were in my bag, we should probably put them in water.”

For some odd reason the way Daichi said ‘we’ made a storm of butterflies go off in Suga’s stomach. It wasn’t just Suga anymore, he had somebody else now. There was actually somebody who had joined in lonely team and was a player who was ready to beat the game with him.

Suga nodded and pointed to the large china cabinet that held a small selection of vases. “Take something from there. I’ll start cooking.” The two set to their tasks; Daichi making sure the flowers were properly stored and Suga chopping vegetables.

“Where can I lend a hand?” Daichi asked once he finished his job. Suga stopped his work and thought for a moment. He’d been used to doing most things himself he didn’t know where help would be needed.

“There’s some meat in the pantry if you want to do something with that.” Suga offered. Daichi looked taken aback by Suga’s offer, causing Suga to offer up a different task. “Or, you can help me with the vegetables.”

“You guys store meat up here?”

Suga blinked. _That’s what he was surprised about?_ A small giggle flowed through Suga at the look on Daichi’s face. “Yes, we do. It’s preserved or whatever,” Suga laughed at his own misunderstanding. “I don’t usually make it, it gives me a stomach ache.”

Daichi laughed at Suga’s sporadic explanation before allowing himself into the pantry. “I can cook up something good.”

“I’ll leave it to you then.” Suga smiled from his spot at the counter. He loved the domestic feeling of having Daichi around to help him with basic household duties. It was more fun than doing everything alone and it made Suga feel less alone.

They spent roughly the next hour preparing their meal, busying themselves in the comfortable silence of the kitchen. Wonderful aromas filled the space as their cooking progressed. When they both finished, they combined everything into a large pot and left it on the stove to simmer.

While they waited for their stew to finish cooking, the two sat at the small table. Daichi sat with his head rested on his folded arms listening to the book that he had asked Suga to read. Suga’s voice was such a beautiful sound to listen to; the way words flowed so smoothly from his lips and the soft touch to his words.

Daichi’s eyes began to ease shut at the sleepy feeling that had crept up on him. Suga’s voice became a lullaby for him to fall asleep to that helped him surrender further to his tiredness.

As Suga continued reading he spared a quick glance at Daichi and stopped reading. He smiled at how peaceful Daichi looked with is face completely relaxed and soft breaths that made his lips part just slightly.

Suga gently set his book on the table and got up as quietly as possible to check on their dinner. It was close to being finished, but would still need a few more minutes. Busying himself by cutting bread and preparing drinks for the two, Suga wanted to give Daichi as much time as he could to rest.

_It’s probably hard_ , Suga thought, _having to come all the way to the woods just to visit._ Suga didn’t feel as though he was worth all the trouble that it took for Daichi to see him. He’s mentioned his other friends before so why was he always so worried about setting aside time to come visit?

As the soup finished cooking, Suga went about quietly setting the table. He set Daichi’s bowl gently in front of him before preparing his own bowl and setting the drinks and silverware out. Once everything was in place he gently shook Daichi’s shoulder, whispering to him quietly.

Daichi stirred, slowly opening his eyes. The lazy smile that bloomed on his face when he looked at Suga caused Suga’s stomach to erupt with a feeling of affection. “Dinner is set,” Suga told him in a soft voice.

Daichi’s eyebrows lifted at the news. “It is?” He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and caught sight of the bowls sitting on the table set for two. “It looks good.”

Suga couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Daichi’s cheek. “Did you have a nice nap?” He asked as he moved to take his place across the table.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep!” Daichi sputtered, his face gaining an embarrassed shade of red. “Your voice is just really soothing.”

It was Suga’s turn as his cheeks faired a tint of red. “Oh, thank you.” Suga awkwardly picked up his spoon and stirred the stew in his bowl. “Shall we eat?”

“Yes, let’s.” Daichi answered with a delighted sigh. Suga let him take the first bite and watched for his reaction. Daichi’s face showed all of his emotion as he took his first spoonful into his mouth. He looked not only pleased, but also captivated by the flavors. Suga smiled and took his own bite, their feelings mutual on the taste of the meal they had made together.

“This is delicious!” Daichi finally exclaimed after a few more bites. “Oh, man, Bokuto would love this!”

Suga laughed at Daichi’s enthusiasm. “Maybe we could invite him over one day.” Suga suggested in a shy voice, unsure of how Daichi would react to his offer.

As expected, Daichi looked absolutely enthralled by Suga’s idea and nodded furiously. “He would love that! Although, it might make Kuroo a little jealous.”

“We can invite them both?”

Daichi looked so enthusiastic over Suga proposal, it made Suga’s heart reel with adoration for the man sitting across from him. “They would love that! They’re both so curious about you. They keep asking but I’m never sure how much I can tell about you,” Daichi began blabbering away and Suga sat happily as he listened all about Daichi’s friends.

Daichi ended up filling the rest of their meal with talk about his friends. Suga had sprinkled in questions here and there but ended up on the listening end, which he didn’t mind at all. He loved hearing Daichi’s stories since he got to see and experience so much more of the world than Suga did.

Once they gathered their dishes and cleaned up, the two retired to the fireplace, where Daichi once again asked Suga to read to him. Suga had no problems complying as he sat between Daichi’s legs, whispering the words on the pages softly to him against the sound of the wood cracking.

Daichi held his arms around Suga’s waist with his head rested on his shoulder. Occasionally when Suga would steal a glance at Daichi, he would leave a small kiss on Suga’s cheek causing his smile to grow more and more.

Now, Daichi wasn’t exactly sure what love was. He had grown up in a loving household with parents who loved him and each other, his two best friends both had loves of their own and he was sure that he loved his friends even if they gave him constant migraines. But what he felt with Suga wasn’t even close to what he felt for anyone else. With Suga, he felt relaxed yet so on edge at the same time. He felt like there was a storm inside of him, like he had to do anything possible to keep Suga safe. He yearned to be with Suga when he was away and only wished for more time when they were together.

On the other hand, Suga wasn’t sure if love even existed. It was only something he read about in books and even then it never seemed possible. There were times when Suga doubted his love for his mother, like he had to love her just because she was another person in his life. But with Daichi, oh god it feels like the earth slows down and something steals his breath away. Surly a person alone isn’t capable of doing that. All he can think about is Daichi; wanting to touch him and listen to his voice and just be surrounded by his presence. That has to mean something, doesn’t it? The only emotion Suga can point back to is love, but what it love?

When the story was finished, Suga closed to book and set it on the ground next to him. Daichi smiled at him and gave his waist an extra tight squeeze. “What should we do now?”

Suga hummed, pondering the question. There wasn’t much to do in this small tower, and it was starting to get late. Suga would admit that he was tired and wouldn’t mind going to bed. “Well, I’m actually-“

“Oh, I know!” Daichi yelled, suddenly bursting with energy. “There’s a new moon tonight so the stars should be really bright. Have you ever stargazed?”

Suga laughed, a warm and happy laugh. “Of course! I have plenty of books on stars.”

Daichi jumped up, pulling Suga to his feet as well. “Let’s watch out your window!” Daichi ran to Suga’s room coming back with two pillows and the thick blanket from the bed. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

New warmth spread through Suga as he nodded and joined Daichi in opening the large window and settling onto the floor, placing the pillows appropriately and wrapping the blanket around their shoulders as the cold spring night air entered the room.

“You can’t see as much out here with all the trees,” Daichi mumbled, seeming disappointed by the outcome. “It’s still a pretty sight, though.”

Suga nodded from next to him, his focus on the twinkling stars that shone above them. He had lost count of exactly how many wishes he had begged the stars to grant, believing that they had the power to make something greater happen in his life.

A particular cluster of stars caught Suga’s attention as he traced them, following the invisible lines that he had memorized and drew out the shape in his head. “Do you see that one there?” Suga pointed and hoped Daichi would be able to follow.

Daichi leaned over, squinting as he tried to follow Suga’s guide. “Which one?”

“That one!” Suga tried reiterating his position. “It makes Orion. Do you know that constellation?” The blank look that Daichi supplied gave Suga enough answer. “You know, the story of Orion?” Daichi shook his head, which made Suga groan. “He killed beasts trying to gain the princesses hand.” Suga began to explain. “After he died he was placed in the sky as a constellation by Zeus.”

Daichi’s eyes were wide with interest. “You know a lot.”

Suga smiled bashfully, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to blabber.”

“No!” Daichi protested. “It’s really interesting! Where’s the Orion?”

Suga was delighted to help Daichi find his favorite constellation. He scooted even closer to Daichi, sitting behind him and stretching his arm out over his shoulder, his finger being a guide arrow.

“He’s shaped like an archer,” Suga whispered in Daichi’s ear. “That’s his bow there, and then his body. His other arm is up there,” Suga did his best to point Daichi in the proper direction so he could make out the picture embedded in the stars.

“I think I see it,” Daichi whispered under his breath, his eyes wandering across the dots in the sky, their shine reflecting off his eyes. It stole Suga’s breath, how absolutely beautiful Daichi looked in this moment. He prayed that his mind would never forget this sight.

Letting his arms fall over Daichi’s shoulders, Suga hugged him from behind letting his forehead lay lazily against Daichi’s back. Suga could feel Daichi holding his breath like he was trying to be as still as possible.

“Suga . . .” His voice came in a nervous whisper.

“I like you, Daichi,” Suga whispered, daring to say the words that had been clouding his mind since Daichi came into his life. “I don’t know what it is about you, but I feel myself drawn to you.” Suga let out a shaky sigh. “I don’t know the first thing about love but if this is it, then I only want it with you.”

The intense intimacy of the moment made Suga’s heart race as he waited for Daichi’s reply. _Had he been too straightforward?_ He wasn’t even sure if Daichi shared the same feelings towards him.

“I’m sorry,” Suga began, “that was out of line.”

There was a beat of silence before Daichi spoke. “Suga,” his voice was rough, powerful even, and it forced Suga to lift his head to look at Daichi. Daichi was already turning to face Suga, taking one of Suga’s hands into his and staring directly into his eyes. “I like you, too.”

A breath of relief rushed out of Suga and he could feel his eyes start to gloss over. A wobbly smile spread across his face as he stared into Daichi’s honest eyes.

Daichi ran the back of his hand across Suga’s cheek making Suga lean into the touch. He moved his hand to hold Suga’s jaw, the tips of his fingers just barely touching Suga’s hair. “Suga,” Daichi’s voice was only a quiet whisper, “can I kiss you?”

A warm feeling engulfed Suga’s whole chest and adrenaline began to pump through is blood. He swallowed thickly and nodded before letting his eyes slip shut, Daichi pulling him closer.

When their lips pressed together, Suga was sure he was going to combust. Daichi’s lips were warm and soft against his own; his movement was gentle, like he was afraid of overdoing it.  

Once Daichi pulled away, the cold and lonely rush against Suga’s mouth was immensely unwelcomed. Suga lurched forward, holding onto Daichi’s collar and he forced their lips back together. Suga squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a strange sorrow churn deep inside of him.

A sob wracked through his body as he reluctantly pulled away from Daichi, letting a thick exhale out against the other man’s mouth. Suga felt ashamed as the cries continued to pour from his throat. He hung his head, pressing his forehead to Daichi’s chest and twisting Daichi’s shirt tightly into his hands.

“Please,” the word came as a broken plea. “Please save me from here.” Suga cried into Daichi’s chest. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Daichi wrapped his arms securely around Suga’s small frame, holding him close to his chest. “I promise,” Daichi told Suga quietly. “I promise I’ll get you out of here.”

Suga sniffled, swallowing a sob. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

The following morning Suga helped Daichi pack his things before he saw him off. They had had a long night together, mostly filled with Suga crying and confessing the dark truths that had lingered in his heart over the years.

As Daichi sat on the windowsill, he pulled Suga in close and gave him a hug that would normally be considered too tight, but considering the circumstances of the situation, Daichi felt it was just right.

“I’m going to go get my friends,” Daichi whispered to Suga as he held onto him. “And we’re going to get you out of here, okay?”

Suga squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. “When will you return for me?”

“Soon.” Daichi assured him and then dropped a kiss to the crown of Suga’s head. “I promise I’ll be back before sundown.”

Suga gave him on last squeeze before finally letting go. “I’ll prepare myself. Thank you, Daichi.”

Daichi gave Suga an almost sad smile before beginning his descend down the side of tower. Suga watched him go, the normal butterflies in his stomach subsided for now. Now all that remained was an uneasy feeling of _what if_.

_What if Daichi didn’t return for him? What if, by some chance, his mother returned early? What if Daichi had been lying this whole time and was actually going to sell him? What if something went wrong along the way?_

Swallowing the thick lump in his throat and steadying his breathing for a moment, Suga mentally prepared himself for the journey that was about to begin for him. He would be leaving the tower, forever. He wouldn’t be coming back.

_Would his mother notice his absence?_ Duh, of course she would. _Would she come searching for him?_ Most likely. _Would Suga have to spend the rest of his life hiding from her?_ Well, he’d certainly have to keep it on the down low, at least for a while.

He packed a light bag; some recipe cards that he’d want to keep, a few books, some clothes, other miscellaneous items that he’d want to keep. Suga dressed in his long, dark cape that would suffice in covering himself up for now. He made sure to dress as appropriately as he could imagine, unsure of the new life that lie ahead of him.

Without anything to distract the storm of feelings inside of him, Suga opted to sit by the window, prepared for Daichi whenever he was to show, and read to himself. He read an old story, a book he planned to leave behind, but he wanted to enjoy it just once more before it was to be lost in his past forever.

Around one in the afternoon, there was a small commotion of voices outside of the tower. Suga’s heart rate sped up immensely as he quietly peeked out the window.

Down below there were three horses and two men standing near them. Suga’s stomach dropped as he stared at them. I’ve never seen those people before. Not that I’ve ever seen anyone – ever – but these two looked especially frightening.

As Suga watched them he suddenly heard a very familiar voice yelling for him. _Please don’t be imagining this._ The voice shouted his name. Once, twice, three times before Suga finally managed to pull himself up.

He looked over the edge of the window, his torso hanging over the edge as he spotted Daichi standing near the base of the tower. Daichi smiled at him and waved before moving his hands around his mouth. “We’re going to climb up now, is that ok?”

Suga nodded and yelled his response. “I’m ready!”

Waiting for Daichi to climb the tower seemed to take forever. It was probably just all of Suga’s nerves making it seem drawn out, but he couldn’t help getting antsy in anticipation.

The first person to enter the tower was Daichi, smiling widely at Suga as one of the others followed behind him. Their eyes were wide with excitement as he looked around the tower in awe.

“This place is so cool!” He yelled widely. When his eyes landed on Suga he made another excited sound and bumped Daichi on the arm multiple times. “Oh! Daichi he is cute! I guess I was sort of doubting his existence.”

Daichi sighed and gave Suga an exasperated smile. “This is Bokuto. He’s really excited to meet you.”

“Suga, right?” The man – Bokuto – stepped forward with those bright shining eyes that made Suga a little uneasy. “Daichi has told us so much about you! Oh, but not too much!” His voice was loud and animated and Suga could understand why Daichi would be friends with him. “You’re really good at baking! I mean, I’ve only had your cakes once, but they were _so_ good! And I mean-”

“Bokuto!” Daichi cut him off with a sharp voice. “You’re going to overwhelm him.”

Suga smiled at Daichi, laughing slightly at his friend’s antics. “Where’s the other one?” He asked.

“Oh, Kuroo?” Daichi asked and then mentally slapped himself. _He doesn’t know who Kuroo is_. “He’s going through the doors; he’s really good at picking locks.” Daichi’s cheeks painted themselves red before he could get out the next part of his dialect. “I didn’t want you climbing down the tower, it’s not very safe.”

Suga giggled, covering his mouth with is hand. “Well, I appreciate your concern.” The smile that he sent in Daichi’s direction made a hurricane erupt in his stomach. _He’s so beautiful._

The loud sound of a lock clicking turned the attention in the room and another tall man was revealed. He wore an almost devilish smirk that sent a scared shiver down Suga’s spine.

“That was faster than I anticipated,” Daichi said, moving forward and taking Suga’s hand in his. “Shall we go?”

_This is it._ It was finally happening. Suga was actually going to be leaving the tower. It had taken too long, yet now that it was happening, it all seemed too quick.

As quickly as he could, Suga mapped out every drawing he had painted on the walls over the years, the woodwork on the walls, the flooring, the ceilings, the smell of the air, Suga wanted to have it all burned into his memory.

Squeezing Daichi’s hand in his, Suga gave a firm nod. “Let’s go.”

Walking down the inner tower steps felt different than all the times in the past. Normally, it was a path to temporary freedom, but now, it was a path to a whole new life. The larger hand that held tightly to his, and the voices that trailed behind him, the sound of four people’s footsteps, these were all the new parts of Suga’s life.

And Suga couldn’t draw the line between absolutely terrified or absolutely ecstatic.

From that point on, everything seemed to happen in a fast blur. Suga remembers sharing a small conversation with Kuroo, he remembers Kuroo helping him onto the back of Daichi’s horse and he remembers the sound of the horse’s hoofs against the earth as they rode far, _far_ away from the tower.

Suga does however; vividly remember the way the clouds in his mind dispersed as they entered a bustling town. Building and people everywhere, all going about their daily business. Suga had no idea so many people could live in one single spot.

The sound of the horses’ light trotting along the stone path was muffled by the commotion of everyone around. Suga watched everyone with curious eyes. He saw children, babies, young people, and old people. Tall people, shorter people, fat people, boys and girls. There were people everywhere. All around. No matter where you looked there were people.

It took Suga’s breath away and left him with a newfound feeling of joy and excitement. These were people that he would be surrounding himself with everyday. He’d actually get to know people, and live the same lives as them.

“You alright back there?” Daichi asked, turning his head to the side to check on Suga. “We’re a little farther from town, but here it is.”

Suga beamed at Daichi, his hold on his waist loosening now that they weren’t moving as quickly. “It’s amazing!” Suga squealed. “There are so many people! And so many things!”

Daichi laughed and faced ahead again. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

Suga couldn’t help the grin the split across his face as he buried his face into Daichi’s back. _I’m glad I’m here._

* * *

 

**Two years later**

The bustling noises that came from the kitchen were loud enough to wake Daichi from his slumber. He sat up and stretched his arms high above his head, hoping to purge any last feelings of sleep from his body.

He sat on the bed for a while, still a little disoriented from just waking up until the multiple voices in his house became clearer. He could make out Bokuto’s loud and obnoxious yelling and Kuroo’s barking laughter.

The door opened, and Suga stepped in closing is behind him. He smiled widely at Daichi and stepped to where he sat, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. “I was just coming to wake you; everyone’s here.”

“I heard.” _Literally._ Daichi laughed and let his arms wrap loosely around Suga’s waist. “What are they all doing here?”

Suga pulled back, still holding his arms around Daichi’s neck. “Kuroo said he wanted breakfast before you all went hunting for the day.”

_He can’t make his own damn breakfast?_ “Bokuto, too?”

Suga laughed, his cheeks glowing a light rose like they always did. “He said if Kuroo was going he just _had_ to come along, too.” And the imitation of Bokuto’s voice made Daichi burst into laughter, burying his face in Suga’s chest.

When he finally collected himself, he smiled up at Suga who returned his smile; only Suga’s smile was far brighter and far more beautiful than Daichi’s. “I’ll be out, let me get dressed first.”

“Okay!” Suga practically sang as he dipped his head down and gave Daichi a sloppy good morning kiss. Daichi watched Suga saunter out of their bedroom with a dopey smile on his face.

Suga was such a bright joy in his life, almost as if Suga was happiness himself. Every smile, every laugh and every thing he did took Daichi’s breath away in one way or another.

_Ah, so **this** must be what love is._

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to make it this far, thank you for reading! I plan on writing this story again as a full length fic but for now, this is all I have. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments / kudos are always appreciated but not necessary!


End file.
